


Happy News

by Cyrus_Fluff (orphan_account)



Series: Madoka Magica Family AU [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Breeding, F/F, Happy Sex, Impregnation, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cyrus_Fluff
Summary: Homura wants something from Madoka. She gets it.





	Happy News

**Author's Note:**

> Look I'm not great with titles or summaries but basically I wanted to write Madoka fucking a baby into Homura and this is where that went.

Having her back pushed against the closing door was a nice way to be welcomed home from work. They'd been in that position for several minutes. Legs intertwined, lips pressed together, Madoka's right hand gripping a fistful of Homura's raven locks and her left holding firm to her ass and pressing their hips together.

  
Homura pulled back for a moment and with one of her hands grabbed one of Madoka's, and guided it to the spot between her legs. Ah, that explained it. Homura was never this forward unless she had a burning need for Madoka to spread her out on her bed and fuck her.

  
Madoka was more than happy to oblige. Homura was wearing nothing underneath her purple skirt, so Madoka pushed two fingers into her and rubbed circles around her throbbing clit with her thumb.

  
"Hi baby, dd you miss me."

  
"N-need you."

  
Madoka giggled and leaned in to nip lightly at the skin of Homura's neck. "I can see that. How about we take this to the bedroom."

  
Madoka withdrew her fingers and placed both hands on Homura's ass, lifting her into the air. Homura squeaked and wrapped her arms and legs around her. The tent in Madoka's skirt rubbed up against Homura's dripping snatch, drawing out a yelp with every step as Madoka carried her to the bedroom.

  
She pushed the door open with her foor and walked over to the bed, letting Homura drop onto her back. Her wife looked absolutely delicious, skirt flipped up to expose her soaking pussy, raven hair spread out like a fan underneath her. Madoka wanted to climb on top of her and wreck her, but she also wanted to draw this out.

  
She placed her hands at her hips and started to undress, teasing her shirt up over her head and unzipping her skirt. Homura was pressing her thighs together and biting her lip watchig as Madoka's panties fell down around her ankles, revealing 6 inches of hot throbbing muscle that Homura wanted inside of her so badly.

  
"Spread your legs for me sweetie." Madoka traced circles around Homura's stomach and Homura obligingly, eagerly spread her legs. Madoka pressed two fingers between Homura's lips and started to rub her, licking her lips and giggling at her moans. "You look so needy pup."

  
"P-please Madoka-AH!"

  
"Please what?" Madoka took care to emphasise the question with pressure on Homura's g-spot. Homura screamed.

  
"F-fuck me hhard with your big cock Madoka!"

  
Madoka leaned down over Homura and captured her lips in a kiss, and while Homura moaned into her mouth she slipped an egg vibrator into her pussy and turned it on. Homura yelped and Madoka pulled back, giggling.

  
"Not yet baby. Why don't you hop down on your knees and earn your reward?"

  
Homura shakily slid down to the floor and pawed at Madoka's thighs. Madoka sat herself on the bed and spread her leg and Homura crawled between them and immediately placed a kiss to Madoka's tip. Madoka gasped and tangled one of her hands in Homura's hair. Homura started to kiss down Madoka's shaft to the smallish soft sack underneath, bathing it with her tongue before licking back up to the tip and using her tongue to peel back the skin around the bulbous pink head.

  
Madoka was totally entranced. Homura was a genius with her mouth and tongue. Madoka still remembered the first clumsy, messy blowjob she'd been given by the raven haired girl. They were teenagers in a highschool bathroom and despite Homura's lack of skill Madoka had come so hard that Homura needed to abandon certain articles of clothing that had become completely soaked. This was nothing like that though. Madoka could feel her mind leave her as Homura sucked desperately on Madoka's tip like a lollipop, occasionally bobbing her head lower and coating the hot length with her drool.

  
A minute later Homura started to deepthroat Madoka and the pink haired girl started to shake. Her cock twitched each time it hit the back of Homura's throat and she didn't last another thirty seconds before rope after rope of her sticky, salty cum started to paint Homura's throat white. Homura savoured every drop, letting it fill her mouth before gulping it down again and again.

  
Madoka pushed Homura back suddenly and kissed her hard. Homura eagerly clambered up onto the bed beside her and deepened the kiss. Madoka could taste herself on her wife's lips. She pushed her tongue into Homura's mouth and cleaned her taste off of Homura's teeth. She really was such a lucky girl; her wife was so amazing.

  
Madoka broke away and stared into Homura's eyes. Homura stared back, mind vacant. "Do you want me to fuck you now pup?"

  
"Y-yes."

  
"Okay." Madoka reached over to the bedside table and pulled open the drawer, reaching in and feeling around. She pulled out a condom and broke open the seal, sliding the plastic sheathe down over her length and reaching down to tug the egg vibe out of Homura's dripping cunt. As she lined herself up to push into her wife however, two hands blocked her path. Homura's hand wrapped around the base of Madoka's cock and peeled the condom off of her.

  
Madoka looked at Homura quizzically as homura tossed the condom off to the side before wrapping her arms around Madoka's neck.

  
"M-Madoka..."

 

"What is it sweetie? Is something wrong?"  
"N-no." Homura placed her lips right at Madoka's ear. "Fuck me raw. C-cum inside. Knock me up."

  
Madoka's eyes went wide. She felt a thrill of delight rush through her. "A-are you sure."

  
"Y-yes. I want to carry your babies s-so..." Homura gulped and licked her lips. "B-breed your puppy, Madoka."

  
Madoka took about three more seconds to process what her wife had just asked her to do. Then she pressed her down on the bed, smashed their lips together, spread her legs wide and pushed her whole length into Homura's weeping snatch. Homura came as soon as Madoka was inside, constricting around Madoka and pulling her wife in closer. Madoka rocked her hips against her wife's, panting and gasping each time she was spread open by Madoka's length, squeaking when Madoka's tip kissed the opening of her womb, moaning louder and louder as Madoka's increasingly erratic thrusts pushed her up against Homura's g-spot.

  
They were connected at the lips, tongues wrapped around eachother as Homura was thoroughly fucked by her wife. Homura cheekily bit down on Madoka's tongue and Madoka pulled back, staring deeply into her eyes.

  
"M-Madoka-AHHHN f-fill... f-fuck!"

  
"S-say it Homura. W-what do you w-want mmme to d-do?"

  
"F-fill me!"

  
Madoka kissed Homura hard again and slammed their hips together as her cock errupted. Madoka was sure she'd never came so hard. Perhaps it was the implication that this time as her seed flowed from her tip and filled Homura's womb, that the cum would take and in a month's time Homura's belly would be growing bigger and bigger with Madoka's child inside of it.

  
Homura was cumming hard too, tightening around every inch of Madoka's rod and milking her for every drop. She'd never been so happy as she was now, knowing that Madoka had finally done what they'd been discussing for so long and filled her with her children. She felt acutely every rope of hot seed painting her insides and came again before Madoka was finished. Her whole body felt raw and sensitive. She came again as Madoka pulled out, feeling a stray rope of cum dash itself across her clit.

  
Madoka pulled Homura closer and with her foot pulled the blankets over them. Homura looked sleepily over to the window. The sun hadn't quite set. They should probably eat something before they retired for the night... but not quite yet. They had time to take a nap at least.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**  
Madoka kicked her heels together sitting opposite her wife in the hospital waiting room. The two had been exchanging furtive, slightly embarrassed smiles. Madoka was blushing and giggling with apprehension.

  
The door leading from the waiting room to the labs opened and a man in a white coat stepped out holding a clipboard.

  
"Madoka and Homura Kaname, please come through."

  
Madoka sprung to her feet. Homura stumbled forward and grabbed onto Madoka's hand. The pair followed the Doctor through the door to his office. The Doctor handed Madoka a sheet of paper and smiled as Madoka's face lit up. She handed the paper to Homura who squealed with delight.

  
"Congratulations ladies. You've got a baby on the way." The Doctor sat down behind his desk. "Take a seat, we'll make some appointments for checkups over the next few months."


End file.
